


Pose: Interlude

by ashes0909



Series: Held [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Soaking in the Afterglow, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: “I bet I can find a way to wear you out."





	

Steve stretched out on the floor, nestling his bare skin against the plush rug. He still tingled from head to toe after three mind-blowing orgasms. Every time his eyes caught sight of Tony’s hand for the next week, he was going to have to push away an erection. Those talented hands; Steve wondered if he’d be able to handle the feel of Tony’s mouth or his ass, when even the thought of them made Steve’s spent cock twitch inside his briefs.

“You’re insatiable.” Tony, sprawled out next to Steve, rested his chin on his palm as he turned onto his side. “I bet I can find a way to wear you out. Roll onto your stomach, let me see your ass for a moment.”

Steve did. His breath caught in his throat until he felt Tony pull back his waistband. With his face pressed into the rug, he felt Tony’s hand brush against his bare ass. “So, very pretty. I want to paint this ass red one day. Would you like that?”

“Yes, Tony.”

“You agree so prettily.”

Steve pressed his lips together, fighting a smile. “Of course, Tony.”

“Cheeky.” Tony swatted at his ass. “I bet you’re hard again.” A firm grip against Steve’s shoulder and Tony was turning him to see how right he was. “I’m going to have to invent a way to keep up with you. Make sure you’re taken care of the way you need.” Tony trailed his finger from his waistband to his nipple, circling the sensitive skin. “Do you like toys?” He bent down to lick at the nub. “I can make you all sorts of goodies.” He bit and Steve gasped at the pleasure and pain. “Would you like that?”

Steve arched into Tony, breath panting even as Tony pulled away, eyes narrowing as he waited for an answer.

“Yes, Tony.” Steve swallowed. “I’d like that very much.”


End file.
